villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spellican
Spellican is a minor antagonist in the videogame Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is a Dream Eater that attacked Sora and Riku in Traverse Town and Symphony of Sorcery. History Traverse Town Encountering Sora While Sora was visiting his incantation of Traverse Town for a second time; he comes across Neku and Shiki being attacked by the Dream Eater, Spellican. Spellican summoned a small army of Dream Eaters to attack the two. Just when Spellican attacked the two, Sora showed up and saved Neku and Shiki. However, Spellican retreated to Riku's incarnation of Traverse Town. Encountering Riku When Spellican entered Riku's incarnation of Traverse Town, it processed to attack both Beat and Rhyme. Riku showed up and saved the two, but as a result the three get into an argument. This enraged Spellican because it felt it was being ignored. So Spellican summoned a small army of Dream Eaters to attack Riku, Beat and Rhyme, and then retreats. However, Riku pursued the Dream Eater. Spellican tried to stop Riku from pursuing it by summoning a small group of Dream Eaters known as Cera Terrors, but Riku manages to defeat them all. Before Riku can get a chance to attack Spellican, it retreats back into Sora's incarnation of Traverse Town. As soon as Spellican enters Sora's incarnation of Traverse Town, it summoned a small army of minor Dream Eaters, as well as three different Dream Eaters that were previously defeated to attack Sora; the Hockomonkey in its mage form, the Wargoyle, and the Char Clawbster. Sora manages to defeat the three Dream Eaters, but by the time he defeated them, Spellican retreated to another world; Symphony of Sorcery. As soon as Sora found out, he offered to travel to the Symphony of Sorcery to keep their mission from failing. Symphony of Sorcery Cursing Mickey As soon as Spellican arrived at the Symphony of Sorcery, it cast a spell on Mickey to trap Mickey in an endless nightmare. As soon as Sora arrived, he eventually found Mickey, stuck in an endless nightmare. Mickey asks Sora to enter the world and find a Sound Idea, which was the only thing that was capable of cleansing the darkness plaguing the score that Spellican was inside of. In Riku's incarnation of the Symphony of Sorcery, Riku also encounters Mickey trapped in an endless nightmare, cursed by Spellican. Mickey asked Riku to find a Sound Idea, and that it'd be powerful enough to break the spell. Confronting Sora After Sora and Riku managed to bring the two Sound Ideas to Mickey, the two Sound Ideas form a harmony, and as a result, the dark barrier is purged. After the darkness was expelled, Sora then processed to enter the musical score to confront Spellican. After a long and strenuous battle, Sora was able to defeat Spellican, and bring an end to the Dream Eater's misery and chaos. Trivia *Spellican is a portmanteau from the words "spell" and "pelican". Navigation Category:Female Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Summoners Category:Anarchist Category:Mute Category:Extravagant Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains